tacoclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Castion
"You failed me, Stone," he hissed. "You promised me the perfect servant, and all I have to show for it is a dead son. Yours is nowhere to be seen. I hope for his sake he slunk off somewhere to die, because when I find him, I'll gut him. But first…there's you." His eyes narrowed. "Rumor has it you used some nasty methods to twist your sons into servants for their betters. How else are you supposed to make a cat - how did you put it? Obedient, devoted, powerful? '' ''He dug his claws into the flecked tom's flesh, but Stone did not flinch. "We'll see how you like it when the tables are turned." '' --Reversed (a one-shot) General Description Castion is a large golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes, and a rather infamous smile that usually presents itself when he's about to do something quite brutal. History Castion was largely a self-made cat. His family was nothing remarkable, but he rose to power with his charisma and brutality, something that his son, Tobias, aspired to. He took no prisoners and showed no mercy on his race to the top. He is widely regarded as one of the most dangerous cats in Twolegplace, but after Tobias's death, he withdrew somewhat, allowing the corners of his empire to crumble as he set about getting revenge on those he believed to be responsible for his son's death. It was later shown that his rise to fame was messier than most cats know. While in his youth, he encountered a she-cat named Burr, and it was she who helped rocket him to the top. The two of them were in love - a dangerous, insane sort of love - but he forced himself to turn away from her and mate with Portia instead, to ensure the success of his future heirs and to rid himself of Burr's descructive behavior. However, this history has mostly been forgotten, thanks to his careful machinations. He was the one who set up Burr to be Shackle's mother, and this is another reason why he wants the servant dead: to wipe out the last living testament to Burr's memory, the last cat alive who poses any sort of threat to his legacy. To accomplish this goal, he tracked down Stone and tortured him for moons, breaking him down until he was willing to try and find his son, in exchange for his own freedom. He renamed Stone Fetter, and sent him out, threatening to make him suffer more than his sons if he returned without Shackle. He later slaughtered Fetter when the old tom came back sans Shackle, ripping him apart and leaving him to die a slow, agonizing death. Fetter's parting jab was to tell him that Burr was still alive. The next day, he was confronted by Alifair, who unwittingly backed up Fetter's story. He took an interest in her, and when her nephew, Bennett, wandered into his care, he sent for her again. He was intrigued by Bennett as well, sensing the young tom's potential, and sought to take him under his wing. He played around a bit with Alifair for awhile, doing his best to charm her, and even took her to the local fountain, which lights up at night. There he was ambushed by Raptor's cronies, and nearly killed. He was nursed back to health by Alifair, but has shown some signs of instability as a result, especially after his mate, Portia/Pea, fled while he was unconscious. He went after Alifair when she was captured by Raptor, and was mildly impressed when she returned on her own, having escaped all by herself. He's still rather determined to woo her, but she's definitely more than he bargained for. Family Tree Immediate Family '''Ex-Mates:' Portia: Living Brand: Deceased 'Sons: ' Tobias: (Deceased, residence unknown) Bottle: Living Trivia *His name is one letter away from "cast iron," which is what most shackles were made of, back in the day. Unintentional, but interesting. *He has a "Sun King" philosophy, by which he rules the land he's claimed, based on one of those ol' Louis guys. Fanfiction Appearances *He first appeared as an important character in Reversed (a one-shot by Prin Pardus). *Crackling centered around his relationship with Burr (by Prin Pardus) *He was a bastard (as usual) in Curl Up (by Prin Pardus) *He was significantly less of a bastard in Tell Me a Story (by Prin Pardus) *He rose to his old bastarddom in Willpower (by Prin Pardus) Category:Prin Pardus Category:Twolegplace Category:Rogue